Romeo i Julia/Akt drugi
Prolog ;CHÓR:Namiętność dawna blednieje i kona, Na jej mogile kwiat wyrasta nowy. Piękność, dla której umrzeć był gotowy, Zbladła już, Julii spojrzeniem zgaszona. Kocha kochany; pierś mu rozpłomienia Czar jej źrenicy; córce przeciwnika Jak miłość wyzna? a ona połyka Ponętą miłość na wędce cierpienia. Lecz dziecię wroga jak zbliży się do niej? Jakże jej serce namiętność odsłoni? W kochanki piersiach jeszcze mniej nadzieje Ujrzeć lubego ócz ogień, lic róże; Czas i namiętność da sposób, zaleje Morzem rozkoszy niebezpieczeństw morze. Scena pierwsza Pusty plac przytykający do ogrodu Kapuletów. Wchodzi '''ROMEO' ;ROMEO:Mamże iść dalej, gdy tu moje serce? Cofnij się, ziemio, wynajdź sobie centrum! ''Wchodzi na mur i spuszcza się do ogrodu. Wchodzą '''MERKUCJO' i BENWOLIO'' ;BENWOLIO:Romeo! bracie! Romeo! ;MERKUCJO:Ma rozum; Powietrze chłodne, więc dyrnął do łóżka. ;BENWOLIO:Pobiegł tą drogą i przełazi przez parkan. Wołaj, Merkucjo! ;MERKUCJO:Użyję nań zaklęć: Romeo! gachu! cietrzewiu! wariacie! Ukaż się w lotnej postaci westchnienia, Powiedz choć jeden wiersz, a dość mi będzie; Jęknij: ach! połącz w rym: kochać i szlochać; Szepnij Wenerze jakie piękne słówko; Daj jaki nowy epitet ślepemu Jej synalkowi, co tak celnie strzelał Za owych czasów, gdy król Kofetua W zaloty chodził do córki żebraczej. Nie słucha; ani piśnie, ani trunie; Zdechł robak; musze zakląć go inaczej. Klnę cię na żywe oczy Rozaliny, Na jej wysokie czoło, krasne usta, Wysmukłe nóżki i toczone biodra Z przyleglościami, abyś się przed nami W właściwej sobie postaci ukazał. ;BENWOLIO:Gniewać się będzie, jeśli cię usłyszy. ;MERKUCJO:Co się ma gniewać? Mógłby się rozgniewać, Gdyby za sprawą mojego zaklęcia W zaczarowane koło jego pani Inny duch wkroczył i stał tam dopóty, Dopóki by go nie zmogła: to byłby Powód do uraz; moja inwokacja Jest przyjacielska i godziwa razem, Bo wywołuje w imię jego pani Jego jedynie naturalną postać. ;BENWOLIO:Pójdź! skrył się owdzie pomiędzy drzewami, By się tam zbratał ż tajemniczą nocą — Ślepym w miłości ciemność jest najmilsza. ;MERKUCJO:Możeż w cel trafić miłość będąc ślepą? Teraz usiądzie sobie pod jabłonką I będzie wzdychał, by jego kochanka Była owocem, który młode panny, Kiedy są same — nazywają figą. Oby, Romeo, była, oby była Taką otwartą fiigą, a ty, chłopcze, Obyś był gruszką. Dobranoc, Romeo! Idę lec w moim łóżku za kotarą, Bo to polowe tu dla mnie za chłodne. Czy idziesz także? ;BENWOLIO:Idę; próżno szukać Takiego, co być nie chce znaleziony. Wychodzą Scena druga Ogród Kapuletów. Wchodzi '''ROMEO' ;ROMEO:Drwi z blizn, kto nigdy nie doświadczył rany. 'JULIA ukazuje się w oknie :Lecz cicho! Co za blask strzelił tam z okna! Ono jest wschodem, a Julia jest słońcem! Wznijdź, cudne słońce, zgładź zazdrosną lunę, Która aż zbladła z gniewu, że ty jesteś Od niej piękniejsza; o, jeśli zazdrosna, Nie bądź jej służką! Jej szatkę zieloną I bladą noszą jeno głupcy. Zrzuć ją! To moja pani, to moja kochanka! O! gdyby mogła wiedzieć, czym jest dla mnie! Przemawia, chociaż nic nie mówi; cóż stąd? Jej oczy mówią, oczom więc odpowiem. Za śmiały jestem; mówią, lecz nie do mnie. Dwie najjaśniejsze, najpiękniejsze gwiazdy Z całego nieba, gdzie indziej zajęte, Prosiły oczu jej, aby zastępczo Stały w ich sferach, dopóki nie wrócą. Lecz choćby oczy jej były na niebie, A owe gwiazdy w oprawie jej oczu: Blask jej oblicza zawstydziłby gwiazdy Jak zorza lampę; gdyby zaś jej oczy Wśród eterycznej zabłysły przezroczy, Ptaki ocknęłyby się i śpiewały, Myśląc, że to już nie noc, lecz dzień biały. Patrz, jak na dłoni smutnie wsparła liczko! O! gdybym mógł być tylko rękawiczką, Co tę dłoń kryje! ;JULIA:Ach! ;ROMEO:Cicho! coś mówi. O! mów, mów dalej, uroczy aniele; Bo ty mi w noc tę tak wspaniale świecisz Jak lotny goniec niebios rozwartemu Od podziwienia oku śmiertelników, Które się wlepia w niego, aby patrzeć, Jak on po ciężkich chmurach się przesuwa I po powietrznej żegluje przestrzeni. ;JULIA:Romeo! Czemuż ty jesteś Romeo! Wyrzecz się swego rodu, rzuć tę nazwę! Lub jeśli tego nie możesz uczynić, To przysiąż wiernym być mojej miłości, A ja przestanę być z krwi Kapuletów. ;ROMEO:Mamże przemówić czy też słuchać dalej? ;JULIA:Nazwa twa tylko jest mi nieprzyjazna, Boś ty w istocie nie Montekim dla mnie. Jestże Montekio choćby tylko ręką, Ramieniem, twarzą, zgoła jakąkolwiek Częścią człowieka? O! weź inną nazwę! Czymże jest nazwa? To, co zowiem różą, Pod inną nazwą równie by pachniało; Tak i Romeo bez nazwy Romea Przecieżby całą swą wartość zatrzymał. Romeo! porzuć tę nazwę, a w zamian Za to, co nawet cząstką ciebie nie jest, Weź mię, ach! całą! ;ROMEO:Biorę cię za słowo: Zwij mię kochankiem, a krzyżmo chrztu tego Sprawi, że odtąd nie będę Romeem. ;JULIA:Ktoś ty jest, co się nocą osłaniając, Podchodzisz moją samotność? ;ROMEO:Z nazwiska Nie mógłbym tobie powiedzieć, kto jestem; Nazwisko moje jest mi nienawistne, Bo jest, o! święta, nieprzyjazne tobie; Zdarłbym je, gdybym miał je napisane. ;JULIA:Jeszcze me ucho stu słów nie wypiło Z tych ust, a przecież dźwięk już ich mi znany. Jestżeś Romeo, mów? jestżeś Montekio? ;ROMEO:Nie jestem ani jednym, ani drugim, Jednoli z dwojga jest niemiłe tobie. ;JULIA:Jakżeś tu przyszedł, powiedz, i dlaczego? Mur jest wysoki i trudny do przejścia, A miejsce zgubne; gdyby cię kto z moich Krewnych tu zastał... ;ROMEO:Na skrzydłach miłości Lekko, bezpiecznie mur ten przesadziłem, Bo miłość nie zna żadnych tam i granic; A co potrafi, na to się i waży; Krewni więc twoi nie trwożą mię wcale. ;JULIA:Zabiliby cię, gdyby cię ujrzeli. ;ROMEO:Ach! więcej groźby leży w oczach twoich Niż w ich dwudziestu mieczach; patrz łaskawie, A będę silny przeciw ich gniewowi. ;JULIA:Na Boga! niech cię oni tu nie ujrzą! ;ROMEO:Ciemny płaszcz nocy skryje mię przed nimi. Lecz niech mię znajdą, jeśli ty mię kochasz. Lepszy kres życia skutkiem ich niechęci Niż przedłużony zgon w braku twych uczuć. ;JULIA:Kto ci dopomógł znaleźć to ustronie? ;ROMEO:Miłość, co mi go doradziła szukać; Ona mi instynkt, ja jej oczy dałem. Nie jestem sternik, gdybyś jednak była Równie daleko jak ów brzeg, którego Morze najdalsze podmywa krawędzie, Śmiało po taki klejnot bym popłynął. ;JULIA:Gdyby nie ciemność, co mi twarz maskuje, Widziałbyś na niej rozlany rumieniec Po tym, co z ust mych słyszałeś tej nocy. Rada bym form się trzymać, rada cofnąć To, co wyrzekłam; ale precz udanie! Czy ty mię kochasz? Wiem, że powiesz: tak jest, I jać uwierzę; mimo przysiąg jednak Możesz mię zawieść. Z wiarołomstwa mężczyzn Śmieje się, mówią, Jowisz. O! Romeo! Jeśli mię kochasz, wyrzecz to rzetelnie; Lecz jeśli masz mię za podbój zbyt łatwy, To zmarszczę czoło i przewrotną będę, I na miłosne twoje oświadczenia Powiem: nie, w innym razie za nic w świecie. Za czuła może jestem, o! Monteki, Stąd możesz sądzić me obejście płochym; Ufaj mi jednak, będę ja wierniejsza Od tych, co bieglej umieją się drożyć. Byłabym ja , się była, prawdę mówiąc, Także drożyła, gdybyś był tajnego Głosu miłości mojej nie podchwycił. Nie wiń mię przeto ani też przypisuj Płochości tego wylania mych uczuć, Które zdradziła noc ciemna. ;ROMEO:O! Julio, Przysięgam na ten księżyc, co wspaniale Powleka srebrem tamtych drzew wierzchołki... ;JULIA:O! nie przysięgaj na księżyc, bo księżyc Co tydzień zmienia kształt swej pięknej tarczy; I miłość twoja po takiej przysiędze Mogłaby również zmienną się okazać. ;ROMEO:Na cóż mam przysiąc? ;JULIA:Nie przysięgaj wcale; Lub wreszcie przysiąż na samego siebie: Na ten uroczy przedmiot mych uwielbień, To ci uwierzę. ;ROMEO:Jeśli szczera miłość Mojego serca... ;JULIA:Daj pokój przysięgom; Lubo się cieszę z twojej obecności, Te nocne śluby nie cieszą mnie jakoś; Za nagłe one są, za nierozważne, Podobne niby do blasku, co znika, Nim człowiek zdąży powiedzieć: „Błysnęło.” Dobranoc, luby! Oby nam. ten wonny Miłości pączek przyniósł kwiat niepłonny! Bądź zdrów! i zaśnij z tak błogim spokojem, Jaki, z twej łaski, czuję w sercu mojem. ;ROMEO:Także mam odejść nie zaspokojony? ;JULIA:Jakiegoż więcej chcesz zaspokojenia? ;ROMEO:Zamiany twoich zapewnień za moje. ;JULIA:Jużem ci dała je, nimeś zażądał; Rada bym jednak one mieć na powrót. ;ROMEO:Chciałażbyś cofnąć je? Dlaczego? luba! ;JULIA:Ażebym mogła oddać ci je znowu. A przecież jest to żądanie zbyteczne; Bo moja miłość równie jest głęboka Jak morze, równie jak ono bez końca; Im więcej ci jej udzielam, tym więcej Czuję jej w sercu. Słychać w pokojach głos '''MARTY' :Wołają mię. — Zaraz. Bądź zdrów, kochanku drogi! — Zaraz, zaraz. — Najmilszy, pomnij być stałym! — Zaczekaj, Zaczekaj trochę, powrócę za chwilę. ''Wychodzi ;ROMEO:Błogosławiona, o! błogosławiona Po dwakroć nocy! Ale czy to wszystko, Dziejąc się w nocy, nie jest marą tylko? Coś tak lubego możeż być istotnym? ;JULIA ukazując się znowu:Jeszcze słów parę, a potem dobranoc, Drogi Romeo! jeśli twoja skłonność Jest prawą, twoim zamiarem małżeństwo: To mię uwiadom jutro przez osobę, Którą do ciebie przyślę, gdzie i kiedy Zechcesz dopełnić obrzędu; a wtedy Całą mą przyszłość u nóg twoich złożę I w świat za tobą pójdę w imię Boże. ;MARTA za sceną:Panienko! ;JULIA:Idę. Lecz jeśli mię zwodzisz, To cię zaklinam... ;MARTA za sceną:Julciu! ;JULIA:Zaraz idę. — Jeśli mię zwodzisz, o! to cię zaklinam, Skończ te zabiegi i zostaw mię żalom. — Jutro więc przyślę. ;ROMEO:Jak pragnę zbawienia... ;JULIA:Po tysiąc razy dobranoc. Odchodzi ;ROMEO:Po tysiąc Razy niedobra tam, gdzie ty nie świecisz. Jak żak, gdy rzuca książkę, tak kochanek Do celu swego pospiesza wesoły; A gdy nadejdzie z kochanką rozstanek, Wlecze się smutnie, jak ów żak do szkoły. Odchodzi ;JULIA ukazuje się znowu:Pst! Pst! Romeo! O, gdybym mieć mogła Głos sokolnika, by tego męża Nazad przywołać! Przymus jest ochrypły, Nie może głośno mówić; gdyby nie to, Wstrząsłabym góry, gdzie się echo kryje, I głos bym jego zrobiła chrapliwszy Niż mój od rozbrzmień imienia Romeo! ;ROMEO:Moja to dusza dzwoni imię moje, Jak srebrny dźwięk ma nocą głos kochanki! I jestże słodsza muzyka na świecie? ;JULIA:Romeo! ;ROMEO:Luba! ;JULIA:O której godzinie Jutro mam przysłać? ;ROMEO:O dziewiątej. ;JULIA:Dobrze. Dwudziestoletni to termin. Nie pomnę, Po com tu ciebie znowu przywołała. ;ROMEO:Pozwól mi czekać, aż sobie przypomnisz. ;JULIA:Zapomnę znowu, po co czekasz, pomnąc O twojej tylko lubej obecności. ;ROMEO:A ja wciąż czekać będę, abyś ciągle Zapominała, sam zapominając, Że mam gdzie inny dom jak tutaj. ;JULIA:Wkrótce Dnieć będzie: rada bym, żebyś już odszedł; Nie dalej jednak jak ów biedny ptaszek, Co go swawolne dziecko z rąk wypuszcza I wnet, zazdroszcząc mu krótkiej wolności, Jak niewolnika trzymanego w więzach Jedwabnym sznurkiem przyciąga na powrót. ;ROMEO:Chciałbym być biednym ptaszkiem w twoich ręku. ;JULIA:O! ja bym zbytkiem pieszczot cię zabiła. Dobranoc, luby! jeszcze raz dobranoc! Smutek rozstania tak bardzo jest miły, Że by dobranoc wciąż usta mówiły. Odchodzi ;ROMEO:Sen na twe oczy, pokój w pierś niech spłynie; Obym był nimi w tej błogiej godzinie! Spieszę do ojca Laurentego celi, On mi pomocy i rady udzieli. Wychodzi Scena trzecia Cela '''OJCA LAURENTEGO'. Wchodzi OJCIEC LAURENTY z koszykiem w ręku'' ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Szary poranek spędza mrok ponury Pasami światła znacząc wschodnie mury I noc się na bok chyli jak pijana Z dróg dnia ubitych kołami Tytana. Nim oko słońca pełnym blaskiem strzeli, Rosę wypije i świat rozweseli, Muszę uzbierać w ten koszyk z sitowia Roślin tak zbawczych, jak zgubnych dla zdrowia. Ziemia jest matką natury i grobem, Grzebie i życia obdziela zasobem. I mnóstwo dzieci jej łona widzimy Ciągnących pokarm z jej piersi rodzimej; Niejedno w skutkach swoich wyśmienite, Każde do czegoś, wszystko rozmaite. O! moc to pełna cudów, co się mieści W sokach ziół, krzewów, w martwej kruszców treści! Bo nie ma rzeczy tak podłych na ziemi, Aby nie mogły stać się przydatnemi; Ni tak przydatnych, aby zamiast służyć Nie zaszkodziły pod wpływem nadużyć. Wszakże i cnota może zajść w bezdroże. A błąd się czynem uszlachetnić może. W mdłym kwiatku, w ziółku jednym i tym samem Ma nieraz miejsce jad wespół z balsamem, Co zmysły razi i to, co im sprzyja, Bo jego zapach rzeźwi, smak zabija. Podobnie sprzeczna i w człowieku gości Dwójca pierwiastków: dobroci i złości; A kędy górę gorsza weźmie strona, Tam śmierć przychodzi i roślina kona. Wchodzi '''ROMEO' ;ROMEO:Dzień dobry, ojcze mój. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Benedicite! Cóż to za ranny głos tak mnie pozdrawia! Młody mój synu, zły to znak, kto łoże Próżne zostawia o tak wczesnej porze. Troska odbywa straż w oczach starego, A sen tych mija, których troski strzegą; Ale gdzie czerstwa, wolna od kłopotów Młódź głowę złoży, sen zawżdy przyjść gotów. To więc tak ranne twe przybycie zdradza Jakiś niepokój, któremu snu władza Ulec musiała. Czy tylko się kładłeś? Możeś do łóżka i nie zajrzał? ;ROMEO:Zgadłeś; Błożej niż w łóżku przeszły mi godziny. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Grzeszniku, pewnieś był u Rozaliny. ;ROMEO:U Rozaliny? Nie, ojcze; to imię W pamięci mojej wiecznym snem już drzemie. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Brawo, mój synu! Lecz gdzieżeś to bywał? ;ROMEO:Zaraz ci powiem: próżno byś zgadywał; Byłem na balu w domu mego wroga, Gdziem został ranny, lecz zbój czy ni sroga Czuje cios wzajem przeze mnie zadany, Tak że na nasze obopólne rany Święty wpływ tylko twej, ojcze, opieki Poradzić zdoła i dać zbawcze leki. Po chrześcijańsku, jak widzisz, przemawiam, Skoro się nawet za mym wrogiem wstawiam. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Mów jaśniej, synu; zagadkowa spowiedź Dwuznaczną także znajduje odpowiedź. ;ROMEO:Dowiedz się zatem, że anioł kobieta, Którąm ukochał, jest z krwi Kapuleta. Jego to dziecko i nadzieja cała; Jak ja ją, tak mnie ona ukochała. I do jedności, która nas już splata, Brakuje tylko, byś nas ty dla świata Stułą zjednoczył. Gdzie, o jakiej dobie Dozgonną miłość przysięgliśmy sobie, Powiem ci idąc, czcigodny kapłanie; Błagam cię tylko, niech się to dziś stanie. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Święty Franciszku! Cóż to za przemiana! Toż Rozalina, owa ukochana, Niczym już dla cię? Miłość więc młodzieży W oczach jedynie, a nie w sercu leży? Jezus! Maryja! Ileż to solanki Ściekło z twych oczu dla owej kochanki! I nadaremnie, bowiem twe zapały Wciąż zalewane, wciąż się powiększały. Jeszcze twych westchnień nie rozwiał Fawoni; Jeszcze twój dawny jęk w uszach mi dzwoni, I na twych licach, bladością pokrytych, Widoczny jeszcze ślad łez nie obmytych, Wszystko, coś cierpiał z miłosnej przyczyny, Cierpiałeś tylko gwoli Rozaliny. A teraz! nie dziw, gdy mdła płeć upadnie, Kiedy miężczyźni szwankują tak snadnie. ;ROMEO:Gdym kochał tamtą, takżeś nie pochwalał. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Nie, żeś ją kochał, lecz żeś za nią szalał. ;ROMEO:Pogrześć tę miłość kazałeś. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Nie w grobie By tę pochować, a inną wziąć sobie. ;ROMEO:Nie łaj mię, proszę; ta, co mi dziś luba, Miłość mą płaci miłością cheruba; Z tamtą inaczej było. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Bo odgadła, Że w rzeczach serca nie znasz abecadła, Tylko z rutyny czytasz. Pójdź, wietrzniku; Do sankcji tego nowego wybryku Jeden i jeden tylko wzgląd mię skłania: To jest, że może z tego zawiązania Wyniknie węzeł, który wasze rody Zawistne złączy w piękny łańcuch zgody. ;ROMEO:O! prędzej! pilno mi! ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Festina lente! Zdradne są kroki za spiesznie podjęte. ''Wychodzą Scena czwarta Ulica. Wchodzą '''MERKUCJO' i BENWOLIO'' ;MERKUCJO:Gdzież, u diabła, ugrzązł Romeo! Czy był tej nocy w domu? ;BENWOLIO:Nie w domu swego ojca przynajmniej; mówiłem z jego służącym. ;MERKUCJO:Ta blada sekutnica Rozalina Na wariata go wnet wykieruje. ;BENWOLIO:Tybalt, starego Kapuleta krewny, Pisał do niego list. ;MERKUCJO:Z wyzwaniem, ręczę. ;BENWOLIO:Romeo mu odpowie. ;MERKUCJO:Każdy człowiek Piśmienny może na list odpowiedzieć. ;BENWOLIO:On mu odpowie odpowiednio, jak człowiek wyzwany. ;MERKUCJO:Biedny Romeo! Już trup z niego! Zakłuty czarnymi oczyma białogłowy; przestrzelony na wskroś uszu romansową piosnką; ugodzony w sam rdzeń serca postrzałem ślepego malca łucznika; potrafiż on Tybaltowi stawić czoło? ;BENWOLIO:A cóż to takiego Tybalt? ;MERKUCJO:Coś więcej niż książę kotów; możesz mi wierzyć! Nieustraszony rębacz, bije się jak z nut, zna czas, odległość i miarę; pauzuje w sam raz jak potrzeba: raz, dwa, a trzy to już w pierś. Żaden jedwabny guzik nie wykręci mu się od śmierci. Duelista to, duelista pierwszej klasy. Owe nieśmiertelne passado! Owe punto reverso! Owe ha! ;BENWOLIO:Co takiego? ;MERKUCJO:Niech kaci porwą to plemię śmiesznych, sepleniących, przesadnych fantastyków, z ich nowo kutymi termina mi! Na Boga, doskonała klinga! Dzielny mąż! Wspaniała dziewka! Nie jestże to rzecz opłakana, że nas i obsiadły te zagraniczne muchy, te modne sroki, te pardonez moi, którym tak bardzo idzie o nową formę, że nawet na starej ławce wygodnie siedzieć nie mogą; te bąki, co bąkają: bon! bon! Wchodzi '''ROMEO' ;BENWOLIO:Oto Romeo, nasz Romeo idzie. ;MERKUCJO:Bez mlecza, jak śledź suszony. O! człowieku! Jakżeś się w rybę przedzierzgnął! Teraz go rymy Petrarki rozczulają. Laura naprzeciw jego bóstwa jest prostą pomywaczką, lubo tamta miała kochanka, co ją opiewał; Dydona flądrą; Kleopatra Cyganką; Helena i Hero szurgotami i otłukami; Tyzbe kopciuchem lub czymś podobnym, ale zawsze nie dystyngowanym. Bon jour, sinior Romeo! Oto masz francuskie pozdrowie nie na cześć twoich francuskich pantalonów. Pięknie nas zażyłeś tej nocy. ;ROMEO:Dzień dobry wam, moi drodzy. Jakże to was zażyłem? ;MERKUCJO:Pokazałeś nam odwrotną stronę medalu, odwrotną stronę swego medalu. ;ROMEO:To się znaczy, żem wam zdezerterował. Wybacz, kochany Merkucjo; miałem pilny interes, a w takim przypadku człowiek może zgrzeszyć na polu uprzejmości. ;MERKUCJO:To się znaczy, że w takim przypadku człowiek mógł być zniewolony zgiąć kolana. ;ROMEO:Ma się rozumieć — z uprzejmości, ;MERKUCJO:Bardzoś zgrabnie trafił w sedno. ;ROMEO:A ty bardzoś zgrabnie to wyłożył, ;MERKUCJO:Ja bo jestem kwiatem uprzejmości. ;ROMEO:Kwiatem kwiatów. ;MERKUCJO:Racja. ;ROMEO:Jeżeliś ty kwiatem, to moje trzewiki są w kwitnącym stanie. ;MERKUCJO:Brawo! pielęgnuj mi ten dowcip; ażeby skoro ci się do reszty zedrze podeszwa u trzewików, twój dowcip mógł tam po prostu figurować. ;ROMEO:O! godny zdartej podeszwy dowcipie! O! figuro pełna prostoty, z powodu swego prostactwa! ;MERKUCJO:Na pomoc. Benwolio! moje koncepta dech tracą. ;ROMEO:Pejczą je i ostrogą! pejczą je i ostrogą, inaczej nazwę je hetkami. ;MERKUCJO:Jeżeli twój dowcip poluje na dzikie gęsi, to kapituluję; bo on ma więcej kwalifikacji ku temu niż wszystkie moje umysłowe władze. Czy ja ci się zdaję na to, żebym miał z gęsiami do czynienia? ;ROMEO:Tyś mi się nigdy na nic nie zdał wyjąwszy, kiedy miałem do czynienia z gęsiami. ;MERKUCJO:Za ten koncept ugryzę cię w ucho. ;ROMEO:Chyba udziobiesz! ;MERKUCJO:Twój dowcip jest gorzką konfiturą, diabelnie ostrym sosem. ;ROMEO:Stosownym do gęsi. ;MERKUCJO:To koncept z koźlej skórki, której cal. da się rozciągnać tak, że nim opaszesz całą głowę. ;ROMEO:Rozciągnę go do wyrazu „głowę”, który połączywszy z gęsią, będziesz miał gęsią głowę. ;MERKUCJO:Nie jestże to lepiej niż jęczeć z miłości? Teraz to co innego; teraz mi jesteś towarzyski, jesteś Romeem, jesteś tym, czym jesteś; miłość zaś jest podobna do owego gapia, co się szwenda wywiesiwszy język, szukając dziury, gdzie by mógł palec wścibić. ;ROMEO:Stój! Stój! ;MERKUCJO:Chcesz, aby się mój dowcip zastanowił w samym środku weny? ;ROMEO:Z obawy, abyś tej weny zbyt nie rozszerzył. ;MERKUCJO:Mylisz się, właśnie byłem bliski ją ścieśnić, bo jużem był doszedł do jej dna i nie miałem zamiaru dłużej wyczerpywać materii. ;ROMEO:Patrzcie, co za dziwadła! ''Wchodzi '''MARTA' z PIOTREM'' ;MERKUCJO:Żagiel! żagiel! żagiel! ;BENWOLIO:Dwa, dwa: spodnie i spódnica. ;MARTA:Piotrze. ;PIOTR:Słucham, ;MARTA:Piotrze, gdzie mój wachlarz? ;MERKUCJO:Proszę cię, mój Piotrze, zakryj wachlarzem twarz jejmości; bo z dwojga tego, jej wachlarz jest piękniejszy. ;MARTA:Życzę panom dnia dobrego. ;MERKUCJO:Życzymy ci dobrego południa, piękna sinioro. ;MARTA:Czy to już południe? ;MERKUCJO:Nie inaczej; bo nieczysta ręka wskazówki na kompasie trzyma już południe za ogon. ;MARTA:Chryste Panie! Cóż to za człowiek z waćpana? ;ROMEO:Człowiek, którego Pan Bóg skazał na zepsucie. ;MARTA:Dobrześ pan powiedział, na poczciwość! Nie wie też czasem który z panów, gdzie bym mogła znaleźć młodego Romea? ;ROMEO:Ja wiem czasem, ale młodego Romea znajdziesz waćpani starszym, niż był, kiedyś go szukać zaczęła. Jestem najmłodszy z tych, co noszą to imię w braku gorszego ;MARTA:Ach, to dobrze! ;MERKUCJO:Możeż być dobrym to, co jest gorszym? ;MARTA:Jeżeli waćpan nim jesteś, to rada bym z nim pomówić sam na sam. ;BENWOLIO:Zaprosi go na jakąś wieczorynkę. ;MERKUCJO:Pośredniczka to Wenery. Huź ha! ;ROMEO:Cóż to, czyś kota upatrzył? ;MERKUCJO:Kotlinę, panie, nie kota; i to w starym piecu, nie w polu. Bodaj to kotlina, Gdzie siedzi kocina, Ta nie osmali... Lecz zmykaj, chudzino, Przed taką kotliną, Gdzie diabeł pali! Romeo, czy będziesz u ojca na obiedzie? My tam idziemy. ;ROMEO:Pośpieszę za wami. ;MERKUCJO:Do widzenia, starożytna damo; damo, damo, damo! Wychodzą '''MERKUCJO' i BENWOLIO'' ;MARTA:Tak, tak, do widzenia! Co to za infamis, proszę pana, co się tak poważył rozpuścić cugle swemu grubiaństwu? ;ROMEO:Jest to panicz zakochany w swym języku, zdolny wypowiedzieć więcej w ciągu jednej minuty niż milczeć przez cały miesiąc. ;MARTA:Jeżeli on na mnie co powiedział, dam ja mu, chociażby był zuchwalszy, niż jest, i miał ze sobą dwudziestu sobie podobnych drabów; a jeżeli mi ujdzie, to znajdę takich, co to potrafią. A hultaj! czy to ja jestem jego kochanicą, jego poniewieradłem! ;MARTA do PIOTRA:I ty tu stałeś także i mogłeś ścierpieć, żeby mnie lada gbur używał wedle upodobania za przedmiot swych bezwstydnych żartów? ;PIOTR:Nie widziałem jeszcze, żeby kto używał jejmości wedle upodobania; gdybym był to widział, byłbym był pewnie zaraz giwer wydobył, ręczę za to. Umiem się najeżyć tak dobrze jak kto inny, kiedy mam sposobność po temu i prawo za sobą. ;MARTA:Dla Boga! tak jestem rozdrażniona, że się wszystko we mnie trzęsie. A hultaj! Otóż, proszę pana, tak jak powiedziałam, młoda moja pani kazała mi się wywiedzieć o panu; co mi kazała powiedzieć, to sobie zachowuję; ale przede wszystkim oświadczam panu, że jeżelibyś ją osadził na koszu, jak to mówią, bo panienka, o której mówię, jest młodą, i dlatego, gdybyś ją pan wywiódł w pole, byłoby to tak ciężkim psikusem, jaki tylko młodej panience można wyrządzić. ;ROMEO:Pozdrów ją, waćpani, ode mnie i powiedz, że jej daję rendez- vous. . . ;MARTA:Poczciwości! oświadczę jej to, oświadczę. Niebożę, nie posiędzi e się z radości. ;ROMEO:Co jej waćpani chcesz oświadczyć? Nie wiesz, co mówić miałem. ;MARTA:Oświadczę jej, że pan dajesz randewu; co jest, jeżeli się nie mylę, ofiarą godną prawdziwego szlachcica. ;ROMEO:Powiedz jej, aby pod pozorem spowiedzi przyszła za parę godzin do celi ojca Laurentego — tam ślub weźmiemy. Oto masz waćpani za swoje trudy. ;MARTA:Nie, panie; ani fenika. ;ROMEO:No, no, bez ceremonii. ;MARTA:Za parę godzin więc; dobrze, nie zaniedba się stawić. ;ROMEO:Waćpani staniesz za murem klasztornym, Tam ci mój człowiek przyniesie drabinkę Z sznurków skręconą, która mi w noc późna Do szczytu mego szczęścia wstęp ułatwi. Bądź zdrowa! Wierność twa znajdzie nagrodę. Poleć mię swojej młodej pani. ;MARTA:Niech wam Bóg błogosławi! Ale, ale... ;ROMEO:Cóż mi waćpani jeszcze powiesz? ;MARTA:Czy człowiek pański dobry do sekretu? Bo gdzie się skrycie prowadzą układy, Tam dwóch już, mówią, za wiele do rady. ;ROMEO:Ręczę za niego: jest to wierność sama. ;MARTA:A więc wszystko dobrze. Co też to za miłe stworzenie ta moja panienka! Co to nie wyprawiało, jak było małym! Chryste Panie! Ale, ale, jest tu na mieście jeden pan, niejaki Parys, ten ma na nią diabli apetyt; ale ona, poczciwina, wolałaby patrzeć na bazyliszka niż na niego. Przekomarzam się z nią nieraz i mówię, że ten Parys, to wcale przystojny mężczyzna; wtedy ona, powiadam panu, za każdym razem aż blednie, zupełnie tak jak pąsowa chusta na słońcu. Proszę też pana, czy rozmaryn i Romeo nie zaczyna się od takiej samej litery? ;ROMEO:Nie inaczej: jedno i drugie od R. ;MARTA:Kpiarz z waszmości. To psie imię. To litera dla... Nie, tamto zaczyna się od innej litery. Co też ona o tym prawi, to jest o rozmarynie i o panu: rada bym, żebyś pan to słyszał. ;ROMEO:Poleć jej służby moje. Wychodzi. ;MARTA:Uczynię to, uczynię po tysiąc razy. — Piotrze! ;PIOTR:Jestem. ;MARTA:Piotrze, naści mój wachlarz i idź przodem. Wychodzą Scena piąta Ogród Kapuletów. Wchodzi '''JULIA' ;JULIA:Dziewiąta biła, kiedym ją posłała; Przyrzekła wrócić się za pół godziny. Nie znalazła go może? nie, to nie to; Słabe ma nogi. Heroldem miłości Powinna by być myśl, która o dziesięć Razy mknie prędzej niż promienie słońca, Kiedy z pochyłych wzgórków cień spędzają. Nie darmo lotne gołębie są w cugach Bóstwa miłości i nie darmo Kupid Ma skrzydła z wiatrem idące w zawody. Już teraz słońce jest w samej połowie Dzisiejszej drogi swojej; od dziewiątej Aż do dwunastej trzy już upłynęły Długie godziny, a jeszcze jej nie ma. Gdyby krew miała młodą i uczucia, Jak piłka byłaby chyżą i lekką, I słowa moje do mego kochanka, A jego do mnie, w lot by ją popchnęły; Lecz starzy wcześnie są jakby nieżywi; Jak ołów ciężcy, zimni, więc leniwi. ;Wchodzą MARTA i PIOTR:Ha! otóż idzie. I cóż, złota nianiu? Czyś się widziała z nim? Każ odejść słudze. ;MARTA:Idź, stań za progiem. Piotrze. ''Wychodzi '''PIOTR' ;JULIA:Mów, droga, luba nianiu! Ależ przebóg! Czemu tak smutno wyglądasz? Chociażbyś Złe wieści miała, powiedz je wesoło; Jeśli zaś dobre przynosisz, ta mina Fałszywy miesza ton do ich muzyki. ;MARTA:Tchu nie mam, pozwól mi trochę odpocząć; Ach! moje kości! To był harc nie lada! ;JULIA:Weź moje kości, a daj mi wieść swoją. Mówże, mów prędzej, mów, nianiuniu droga. ;MARTA:Co za gwałt! Folguj, dlaboga, choć chwilkę, Czyliż nie widzisz, że ledwie oddycham? ;JULIA:Ledwie oddychasz; kiedy masz dość tchnienia Do powiedzenia, że ledwie oddychasz? To tłumaczenie się twoje jest dłuższe Od wieści, której zwłokę nim tłumaczysz; Maszli wieść dobrą czy złą? niech przynajmniej Tego się dowiem, poczekam, na resztę; Tylko mi powiedz: czy jest złą, czy dobrą? ;MARTA:Tak, tak, pięknyś panna wybór zrobiła! pannie właśnie męża wybi erać. Romeo! żal się Boże! Co mi toza gagatek! Ma wprawdzie twarz gładszą niż niejeden, ale oczy, niech się wszystkie inne schowają; co się zaś tyczy rąk i nóg, i całej budowy, chociaż o tym nie ma co wspominać, przyznać trzeba, że nieporównane. Nie jest to wprawdzie galant całą gębą, ale słodziuchny jak baranek. No, no, dziewczyno! Bóg pomagaj! A czy jedliście już obiad? ;JULIA:Nie. Ale o tym wszystkim już wiedziałam. Cóż o małżeństwie naszym mówił? powiedz. ;MARTA:Ach! jak mnie głowa boli! tak w niej lupie, Jakby się miała w kawałki rozlecieć. A krzyż! krzyż! biedny krzyż! niechaj waćpannie Bóg nie pamięta, żeś mię posyłała, Aby mi przez ten kurs śmierci przyśpieszyć. ;JULIA:Doprawdy, przykro mi, że jesteś słabą. Nianiu, nianiuniu, nianiunieczku droga, Powiedz mi, co ci mówił mój kochanek? ;MARTA:Mówił, jak dobrze wychowany młodzian, Grzeczny, stateczny, a przy tym, upewniam, Pełen zacności. Gdzie waćpanny matka? ;JULIA:Gdzie moja matka? Gdzież ma być? jest w domu. Co też nie pleciesz, nianiu, mój kochanek Mówił, jak dobrze wychowany młodzian, Gdzie moja matka? ;MARTA:O mój miły Jezu! Takżeś mi aśćka w ukropie kąpana! I takąż to jest maść na moje kości? Bądźże na przyszłość sama sobie posłem. ;JULIA:O męki! Co ci powiedział Romeo? ;MARTA:Masz pozwoleństwo iść dziś do spowiedzi? ;JULIA:Mam je. ;MARTA:Spiesz więc do celi ojca Laurentego; Tam znajdziesz kogoś, coć pojmie za żonę. Jak ci jagódki pokraśniały! Czekaj! Zaraz je w szkarłat zmienię inną wieścią: Idź do kościoła, ja tymczasem pójdę Przynieść drabinkę, po której twój ptaszek Ma się do gniazdka wśliznąć, jak się ściemni. Jak tragarz, muszę być ci ku pomocy; Ty za to ciężar dźwigać będziesz w nocy; Idź: trza mi zjeść co po takim zmachaniu. ;JULIA:Idę raj posiąść. Adieu, złota nianiu. ''Wychodzą Scena szósta Cela '''OJCA LAURENTEGO'. OJCIEC LAURENTY i ROMEO'' ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Oby ten święty akt był miły niebu I przyszłość smutkiem nas nie ukarała. ;ROMEO:Amen! lecz choćby przyszedł nawał smutku, Nie sprzeciwważyłby on tej radości, Jaką mię darzy jedna przy niej chwila. Złącz tylko nasze dłonie świętym węzłem; Niech go śmierć potem przetnie, kiedy zechce, Dość, że wprzód będę mógł ją nazwać moją. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Gwałtownych uciech i koniec gwałtowny; Są one na kształt prochu zatlonego, Co wystrzeliwszy gaśnie. Miód jest słodki, Lecz słodkość jego graniczy z ckliwością I zbytkiem smaku zabija apetyt. Miarkuj więc miłość twoją; zbyt skwapliwy Tak samo spóźnia się jak zbyt leniwy. Wchodzi JULIA :Otóż i panna młoda. Mech najcieńszy Nie ugiąłby się pod tak lekką stopą. Kochankom mogłyby do jazdy służyć Owe słoneczne pyłki, co igrają Latem w powietrzu; tak lekką jest marność. ;JULIA:Czcigodny spowiedniku, bądź pozdrowion. ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Romeo, córko, podziękuje tobie Za nas obydwu. ;JULIA:Pozdrawiam go również, By dzięki jego zbytnimi nie były. ;ROMEO:O! Julio, jeśli miara twej radości Równa się mojej, a dar jej skreślenia Większy od mego: to osłódź twym tchnieniem Powietrze i niech muzyka ust twoich Objawi obraz szczęścia, jakie spływa Na nas oboje w tym błogim spotkaniu. ;JULIA:Czucie bogatsze w osnowę niż w słowa Pyszni się z swojej wartości, nie z ozdób; Żebracy tylko rachują swe mienie. Mojej miłości skarb jest tak niezmierny, Że i pół sumy tej nie zdołam zliczyć... ;OJCIEC LAURENTY:Pójdźcie, załatwim rzecz w krótkich wyrazach, Nie wprzód będziecie sobie zostawieni, Aż was sakrament z dwojga w jedno zmieni. Wychodzą Akt 2